narutochroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto Uzumaki vs. Temari
Naruto Uzumaki vs. Temari is a battle between Hidden Leaf genin Naruto Uzumaki and Hidden Sand genin Temari. It takes place in the Tower inside the Forest of Death in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It is a preliminary match during the 2007 Mid-Year Chunin Selection Exams. Prelude After all of the competitors and spectators have been moved into a different arena I the aftermath of the previous fight, the seventh match of the Chunin Exam preliminary bouts is between Naruto and Temari. Naruto excitedly comes down to the arena while Temari joins him. Battle Genma begins the match. Temari starts off by wishing Naruto luck, and she then pulls out her fan. She hits Naruto with a gust of wind, leaving him disoriented while she gears up for a follow-through strike. She fires off a Wind Scythe Jutsu but Naruto recovers his bearings and evades the strike, and then counterattacks with the Shadow Clone Jutsu. The clones assault Temari with barrages of shuriken, but she easily blocks them with more wind, commenting to Naruto that she knows he can do better than that. Naruto and his clones go on the offensive, charging her with kunai. Temari states that that is more like it, and she makes quick work of dispatching each of the clones. Her powerful fan serves her well as she easily beats down all of Naruto's clones, leaving her distracted for Naruto to sneak in a surprise attack. Joined by his two remaining clones, Naruto charges Temari, but she uses Wind Scythe Jutsu again and takes out both clones, as well as knocking Naruto back. Naruto gets back up and conjures two more clones, and they all charge once again. Temari defends with the aid of her heavy fan, fending off Naruto's attacks while his clones land behind her. Temari uses Wind Style: Wind Wall to blow away all three of them, destroying the clones and sending Naruto smashing into a wall. Naruto rises back to his feet and uses the Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu, conjuring a hundred clones to combat Temari. Temari states that she knew this would happen eventually, and she quickly makes the first strike. Several clones are defeated, leaving the rest to attack her in groups. Temari manipulates the wind with her fan, taking out several clones at a time, but they eventually overpower her, holding her down while Naruto prepares to strike. He uses the Rasengan, but Temari quickly beats back her captors, blowing Naruto away and cancelling his jutsu. Temari begins taking out Naruto's clones in groups, but the rest quickly retaliate. Temari comes up into the air only for all of the remaining clones to throw shuriken up at her, but she blocks them all with her fan and unleashes a tornado, gliding slowly down to the ground while the twister destroys most of Naruto's clones. As she lands on the ground the rest of the clones charge her, but she takes them all down so that only Naruto remains, and she attacks him with powerful wind attacks, beating him back and leaving him hard-pressed to fight back. Naruto conjures another two clones, but Temari takes them both down and beats Naruto with her fan before blowing him back with a Wind Scythe Jutsu. The jutsu blasts Naruto back into a wall, possibly giving him a concussion on top of all of the slash wounds given off by the jutsu itself. Temari mockingly asks Naruto if the person who beat Sasuke Uchiha is really this weak. This elicits anger in Naruto, prompting him to rise back to his feet and ready to fight some more. The two genin clash again, and Temari injures Naruto multiple times, including breaking his nose. Nevertheless, Naruto still gets back to his feet, conjuring three clones and forming two Rasengans. As they charge, Temari sends another gust of wind at them, but Naruto and his clones all use their chakra to stick to the ground so that the aren't blown away, and may continue their charge. Temari escapes to the arena wall, but Naruto and his clones follow her, so Temari attacks them with a small tornado from her fan. Naruto's pair of clones combat the twister with their Rasengan, destroying the twister while the real Naruto and the final clone charge in with their own jutsu. Temari blocks the jutsu with her fan, which is barely able to hold, and the kunoichi is eventually disarmed while Naruto still has his Rasengan to attack with. Temari evades the attack, and Naruto pursues her. The two clash again, with Temari victorious this time as well and Naruto having received even more injuries. All of Naruto's wounds, with broken ribs now added to the mix, start to get to him, and he is becoming unable to continue fighting. Finally Naruto manages to mount a counterattack, initiating another round of taijutsu that ends much more in Naruto's favor. Naruto backs off so that Temari can get back up, and when she rises the two continue fighting. Naruto's taijutsu skills are finally starting to get the better of Temari, who is losing her ability to fight back as Naruto hammers her. Naruto forms a Rasengan, conjuring a clone to draw Temari's attack, and the Shadow Clone is blown back and becomes a spectator in the resulting skirmish. Naruto slams his jutsu into Temari's fan, but she manages to hold her defense, keeping Naruto from hitting her. That is when the Shadow Clone, having conjured another clone for aid, attacks Temari from behind with a Rasengan of their own. Temari is unable to defend herself, and she takes a direct hit from the jutsu, severely wounding her and leaving her unable to fight back. Still conscious, she asks Naruto how he had managed to pull of the attack, and Naruto explains that the previous clone that she had attacked, that had resigned to spectating, had snuck behind her back and attacked her while she was distracted. Temari praises Naruto on his strategy, comparing him to the likes of Shikamaru Nara, before passing out, making Naruto the winner. Aftermath Genma announces Naruto as the winner of the fight, and Temari is taken from the arena so that the next match may begin. Category:Battle